


О кофеварках, реакторах и доверии

by mzu_2



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"У меня есть море, виски и почти собранный прототип сенсорного сканирования ДНК" (с) Тони Старк. Написано в соавторстве с Richard Hase для WTF Nolanverse на ЗФБ 2014. Бета - olya11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О кофеварках, реакторах и доверии

В отличие от Готэма, в Калифорнии круглый год хорошая погода. Старк удовлетворенно хмыкнул: Брюс вскинул голову на крик чайки, а потом закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо ветру.  
Тони прекрасно помнил, как восемь месяцев назад Уэйн сказал, что не заинтересован в отдыхе, сославшись на важные переговоры. В тот раз пришлось смириться. Когда через полгода речь вновь зашла об окне в графике, Брюс опять вежливо отказался от приглашения в Малибу: «Ты знаешь, в каком состоянии "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис"». Старк действительно знал: готэмская корпорация все еще не восстановилась от потери производственных площадок и значительной доли контрактов после захвата Бейном города, - однако состояние ее владельца интересовало Тони больше. Где-то на четвертом официальном запросе "Старк Индастриз" к "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис" за личной подписью Тони - рассмотреть возможность аренды Уэйна на пару дней с почасовой оплатой - Брюс сдался. Выкроил в своем графике несколько дней и приехал в Малибу.  


Когда они познакомились лично, стояла такая же жара, не ослабевавшая даже к вечеру и даже в Готэме. Тогда правительство окончательно перекрыло кислород проекту дуговой энергетики - не слишком скрывая, против какой именно компании направлен "Акт о безопасной энергии", - и Старк, вымотанный затяжными баталиями в сенатской комиссии, переговорами с советом директоров и не менее нудными в Щ.И.Т.е, неожиданно осознал, что проиграл. Чувство было полузабытым, но от того не менее мерзким.  
Однако гораздо хуже задетой гордости было другое: Старк необычайно ясно видел катастрофичность складывающегося в национальной энергетике положения дел. Перед глазами был пример Японии, где промышленность задыхалась после закрытия атомных станций, начавшегося с Фукусимы. То, что Акт был пролоббирован тремя крупнейшими, не считая "Старк Индастриз", холдингами страны, отдавало горечью отдельно. Тони был патриотом, и космополитичная жадность остальных директоров энергетической "Большой четверки" приводила его в бешенство каждый раз, как в первый.  
Пеппер, наблюдая за его метаниями, наконец не выдержала - напомнила, что еще несколько лет назад крупнейших холдингов было пять. И что "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис" вели исследования в области термоядерного синтеза параллельно со "Старк Индастриз". В первую минуту Тони отмахнулся: готэмская корпорация перестала быть серьезным игроком на рынке еще до всей истории с Бейном, во-первых, да и энергетический проект был схлопнут в подозрительно экстренном порядке, во-вторых и в-главных.  
С другой стороны, если его подозрения насчет готэмской атомной бомбы, контуры которой слишком напоминали защитную скорлупу реактора, были верны - у Уэйна уже был промышленный прототип. Проект дугового реактора Тони довел до этой стадии за полтора года, и теперь новых полутора лет у него не было.  
И спустя ещё неделю Старк решил, что стоит рискнуть. В конце концов, потенциальный деловой партнер был Бэтменом - если насчет бомбы Тони сомневался, то уж в этом он был уверен железно, - по крайней мере, скучно быть было не должно.  
Судя по квартальным отчетам, "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис" продолжала нести гигантские убытки, однако все - все три - деликатных и не очень намека на интерес Старка к энергетическому проекту были проигнорированы. Тони терял время зря и, наконец, решил разобраться с вопросом на месте.  
После официального воскрешения Уэйна к тому моменту прошло пять месяцев. Тони прилетел в Готэм - он всегда искренне не любил этот город - и ввалился в офис генерального директора "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис" со словами: «Очень, очень рад наконец познакомиться вживую, Уэйн. Тебя давно не показывают в новостях, мне стало не с кем делить прайм-тайм. Кстати, о прайм-тайме - не расскажешь, с какой броней можно выжить в эпицентре ядерного взрыва?». Брюс тогда рассмеялся ему в лицо. Тони это не смутило: он не пытался анализировать лицо или голос Бэтмена. Он просто ткнул Уэйна носом в те характеристики, которые демонстрировала техника Темного Рыцаря, и ее вызывающее сходство с прототипами "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис".  
Уэйн стал насторожен и собран. Предложил виски и очень равнодушно признал, что его корпорация действительно сотрудничала с Бэтменом. И подумав, добавил, что с учетом памятника, торжественно открытого в городской мэрии, это могло бы стать отличным пиаром. «Вот и я думаю, - сказал ему тогда Старк. – Какой смысл упираться?». После чего развернул над своим планшетом график хронометража публичных вылазок Брюса Уэйна и Бэтмена - замечательно наглядный, Старку он нравился, значит, понравился бы и журналистам. Удостоверившись, что Уэйн слушает внимательно, продолжил: «Только представь первую полосу "Готэм Таймз". Благодарные горожане со слезами на глазах. Транспарант "Спасибо, Брюс", знаешь, такой, с летучими мышами по краям. Цветы, шампанское, девочки… Мальчики?» - Тони с интересом наблюдал за Уэйном, а тот мрачнел с каждым его словом.  
«Вы всегда начинаете знакомство с шантажа, мистер Старк?» - спросил наконец тот с неожиданно искренней усталостью. Это была усталость, отлично понятная самому Тони; интонации были слишком узнаваемы. Вполне возможно, что именно так звучал голос самого Старка на финальных слушаниях в Сенате. И это погасило то раздражение, с которым он прилетел в Готэм. «Хм, нет, в действительности, - ответил тогда Тони, любуясь сквозь янтарный виски на ночной Готэм, - я больше заинтересован в совместной разработке...» - «Обратись к Люциусу Фоксу. Я всего лишь...» - «…поклонник русского балета, разумеется. Послушай, я предлагаю тебе полноценное сотрудничество». И, глядя в глаза Уэйну, объяснил: «Энергетика. Иначе через пару-тройку лет нас ждет японский сценарий. И это будет похуже ядерного взрыва на Манхэттене». Тот подумал, потом молча долил себе виски.  


Через три недели они подписали соглашение о намерениях, через четыре месяца - полноценный договор. Немыслимые, невероятные сроки даже по меркам "Старк Индастриз" - однако в кои-то веки Старк, ожидавший в лучшем случае встретить параноика с хорошими техническими наработками, нашел человека, горевшего проектом доступной энергии не меньше его самого.  
Вообще, у Энтони Говарда Старка к этому моменту было все: возможность заниматься любимым делом, любимая женщина и собственная компания с блестящими перспективами - которой он занимался, когда не был занят любимым делом и любимой женщиной. Брюс Уэйн в каком-то смысле был полной противоположностью. Про его личную жизнь ничего не знал даже Тони, что уж говорить о журналистах. Что же до той части, которая заканчивалась срочными новостными выпусками, то сам Старк по-прежнему с удовольствием лично испытывал новые модели своей брони. Уэйн же, напротив, маску Бэтмена больше не надевал ни разу; Тони как-то пошутил на этот счет, но, хотя тон Брюса остался ровным, по его взгляду стало понятно, что этой темы впредь касаться не стоит. "Уэйн Энтерпрайзис" постепенно выкарабкивалась из финансовой ямы, но объявление о старте нового проекта едва не добило концерн - о провале прошлой энергетической программы Уэйна рынок помнил не хуже Тони.  
А еще с Брюсом оказалось неожиданно комфортно делить инженерную сторону проекта. Он не был хорош в реализациях прототипов так, как сам Тони, не вылезавший все эти годы из мастерской, - но его алгоритмы управляющих контуров, на которых и строился прототип, были действительно элегантны. С ним можно было говорить на одном языке - роскошь, которую Старк мог себе позволить мало с кем. И Тони, всей душой ненавидевший работать с кем-то, спустя какое-то время неожиданно для самого себя понял, что работа с Уэйном его… забавляет. Нравится ему. Вдохновляет.  
Бюрократический ад с всевозможными комиссиями и агентствами повторялся. Однако когда Старк оказался в нем в прошлый раз, он был один - и был вынужден разрываться между бумажными танцами и инженерной разработкой. Сейчас он один не был, и веселое бешенство, с которым они с Уэйном прорывались через федеральную бюрократию, оказалось отличным лекарством от усталости и апатии последних месяцев того, проваленного, проекта Тони.  
Кто говорит, что месть не бывает сладкой, никогда не выигрывал у федерального правительства. У Уэйна к федералам был собственный крупный счет за Готэм, а потому эмоции Тони он вполне разделял.  
Снова дышалось легко, а жить - хотелось. Тем более что у Тони была Пеппер.  
У Уэйна не было никого, и в те редкие моменты, когда тот позволял себе хоть ненамного расслабиться в его присутствии, Тони со смесью грусти и раздражения думал, что не понимает, как Уэйн выживает в своем Готэме один. Но к тому времени он знал Уэйна достаточно хорошо, чтобы не спрашивать. На нарушение того, что Уэйн считал личными границами, тот реагировал болезненно - наверное, для этого было нужно письменное разрешение в трех экземплярах; Тони бы от такого не отказался. Беда была в том, что даже тем немногим людям, кому, как и Тони, было позволено увидеть Уэйна без его публичной маски, таких разрешений все равно не выдавали.  
Пилотный реактор в Оклахоме должен был быть запущен через месяц. Ленточка на нем уже была повязана, оставались формальности. Удостоверившись, что все возможные лазейки для противников проекта надежно перекрыты, Тони решил, что настало подходящее время заняться прочими безотлагательными вопросами.

Когда, приглашая в гости, он говорил: «У меня есть море, виски и почти собранный прототип сенсорного сканирования ДНК», он даже не рассчитывал, что первые два пункта будут для Уэйна аргументами «за». Однако прототип не подвел. Теперь он мог лишь надеяться, что Уэйн не хлопнет дверью самолета в середине уикэнда. А тот мог бы - после того, что Тони собирался предложить.  
Месяцем раньше Пеппер, узнав, что еще скрывалось под идеей с отпуском, задумчиво сказала: «Нормальные люди за это благодарят». Тони пожал плечами: так называемых нормальных людей среди его близких отродясь не водилось, даже Пеппер - она должна была быть сумасшедшей, чтобы связаться с ним. Это он ей и озвучил, они посмеялись, но, пожалуй, сейчас он бы не отказался, чтобы она вместо Вашингтона была здесь - и убедила его в том, что он не совершает глупость.  
Тем более что сегодняшнее утро, как и два предыдущих, совершенно не хотелось портить серьезным разговором. Кажется, впервые за все время сотрудничества Тони видел Уэйна настолько умиротворенным.  
Шум прибоя стал громче в наступившей тишине: Старк сам замолчал пару минут назад. Почувствовал, что Уэйн его почти не слушал, хотя речь шла о последних модификациях реактора - идея проверить протопалладий для стабилизации синтеза была общей, кстати, - и по этому вопросу хотелось диалога. Ладно, кого он обманывал – просто диалога по любому вопросу.  
Из вопросов у Старка в голове крутилось только два. Первый был Уэйну неинтересен, второй Тони все эти дни оттягивал, как мог. Но тянуть дальше было некуда, да и лучший момент для совершения глупости, как известно, - это «сейчас». Старк привстал с кресла, чтобы дотянуться до планшета. Включил режим проектора голограмм и бросил на низкий столик рядом.  
\- Я не могу заставить эту штуку работать.  
Уэйн обернулся, успев бросить критический взгляд на 3D-модель до того, как голограмма погасла. Выразил заинтересованность:  
\- Что это?  
Вместо ответа Тони сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Брюс намек понял, оттолкнулся от перил, взял планшет и сел в соседний шезлонг. Тони честно дал ему время разобраться - целых две минуты.  
\- Есть предположения?  
\- Похоже на кофеварку. Или на нестандартный нейронный генератор, я еще не решил.  
Уэйн улыбнулся, но Тони не поддался:  
\- Эй, не оскорбляй мою кофеварку, я долго над ней работал.  
\- Целую прошлую ночь.  
А вот это было уже интересно. В ответ на его взгляд Уэйн пожал плечами:  
\- Ты вчера показывал мне архитектуру и исходники Джарвиса…  
Было дело.  
\- Всего лишь исходники.  
\- …и оставил одного.  
\- Доступ зашифрован.  
\- Ты оставил меня одного. И показал исходники. А я не был худшим в Принстоне.  
Уэйн достал свой телефон и положил рядом с планшетом. На экране отображалось время открытия кодовых замков в доме. И да, Тони действительно покинул лабораторию лишь под утро.  
Уэйн взломал протоколы Джарвиса. Нет, Тони догадывался, что Уэйна заинтересует код, - но все же взлома он не ожидал. Восхитительно. Хотя бы ради этого стоило вытащить его в Калифорнию. Тони одобрительно хмыкнул:  
\- Это… подло и неэтично.  
\- Ты потерял бдительность.  
Тони вздрогнул. Порой Уэйн действительно оказывался непозволительно точен.  
\- Да, - признал он. – Потерял.  
Повисла тишина. Уэйн продолжал рассеянно листать и разглядывать чертежи на экране, но думал явно не о них:  
\- Но, за исключением луча на броню, сигнал гасится за пределами дома. Это изящно.  
\- Спасибо, на это я действительно убил достаточно много времени.  
\- И в краже кода Джарвиса теперь нет смысла. Это действительно красиво.  
\- Теоретически еще можно попытаться поймать канал между ним и костюмом, но надо быть идиотом, чтобы пытаться это реализовать на практике. Правительство, правда, пробовало - не знаю, сколько денег налогоплательщиков они на это потратили. И еще раз спасибо.  
\- Но это была плохая попытка, - Уэйн отложил планшет.  
\- Так я и говорю, нужно найти слабое место и…  
\- …это была плохая попытка посчитать за идиота и меня, Энтони, - перебил Уэйн, становясь серьезным. – Здесь неверно установлено пороговое значение. Недостаточно найти незначительный участок цепи и сломать конфигурацию, чтобы надеяться, что я поверю в то, что ты этого просто не заметил. Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы не ради того, чтобы так проверить меня, ночь не спал.  
Старк отвел взгляд, хмыкнув. Вновь повисло молчание. Конфигурацию Тони сломал, действительно ткнув абы куда. Ладно, точнее, почти абы куда. Так что не спал он… Потому что за последние месяцы наконец-то нашлось не просто желание, но еще и время довести до ума целую пачку прототипов, чертежи которых до сих пор лежали мертвым грузом на его личном сервере, - и хотелось показать их тому, кто действительно разбирается. Кто понимает - и как работает, и зачем.  
Но такое вслух не говорят.  
Помедлив еще немного, Тони все же дотянулся и взял планшет в руки. Секунда – и Тони вновь поднял взгляд на Уэйна. Ощущение было как при первом взлете в броне – не здесь, в Малибу, а тогда, в Афганистане. Впрочем, свои шансы в Афганистане Тони оценивал выше.  
\- Ты не заметил, - чуть тише, чем прежде, произнес он. – Сейчас была запущена программа, - Старк вывел на экран приложение и повернул к Уэйну. – Я не сказал вчера, что прототип сканирования ДНК я все-таки собрал. Ты с ним работал эти два дня, - он подтолкнул планшет к Уэйну. – Собирает информацию с пота и клеток кожи. За этой штукой будущее идентификации личности, так ты сказал? Правда, работает пока хреново и медленно, но посмотри на уровень радиации в своем теле. Там треть от кризисного значения. И два с половиной процента - повреждения ДНК.  
Тони сцепил руки в замок и поднес к губам. Уэйн медленно перевел ледяной взгляд с монитора на Старка. От спокойной дружеской атмосферы не осталось и следа.  
А ведь все началось с шутки, брошенной при знакомстве. Тогда Брюс на нее никак не отреагировал, но позже Тони стал замечать, что тот ядерный взрыв не прошел для Уэйна бесследно. Мелкие детали, на которые можно было бы не обратить внимание, – Уэйн постоянно носил с собой обезболивающее, объяснял кровотечения из носа плохой погодой, однажды после случайного рабочего пореза кровь отвратительно долго не сворачивалась - складывались в неприятную картину. Тони был слишком хорошо знаком с симптомами интоксикации крови.  
От становящихся все менее шутливыми вопросов Уэйн отмахивался, переводил тему и продолжал сидеть на анальгетиках. Когда Тони понял, что Уэйн толком не лечится, потому что не может сделать это открыто в Готэме, а на полноценное конфиденциальное лечение у него нет времени, он вспомнил себя пару лет назад.  
И примерную реакцию на предложение помощи предсказать вполне мог. Оставалось надеяться, что Уэйн окажется умнее, чем был он сам тогда. Впрочем, строго говоря, у него не было выбора. Смотреть на то, как Уэйн себя убивает, он не мог тоже.  
Цифры на экране мигнули и сменились, показывая среднее арифметическое за два дня. 28,5%.  
\- Послушай. Проблему надо решать. Сбегать от нее в работу не выход.  
Диалога не получится, это Старк уже понял. Уэйн был крайне напряжен - слишком прямая спина, слишком нейтральное выражение лица. Почти как в том, самом первом их разговоре в Готэме.  
Но раз сразу не ушел и не попросил замолчать, значит, готов хотя бы выслушать.  
– Ты можешь поправиться через пару лет, но если везение закончится и процесс пролиферации дефектных стволовых клеток станет доминантным, наступит ухудшение. Пересадка костного мозга будет неизбежной, но список осложнений окажется длиннее раза в три.  
Если бы Уэйн работал на "Старк Индастриз" и подчинялся Тони, Старк даже время бы не стал тратить на объяснения, а просто заставил бы. Но Уэйн на Тони не работал; Уэйн вообще мог в любую секунду встать и уйти, а еще - улететь в свой чертов Готэм, и сделать с этим Старк ничего не мог. От этого холодило спину.  
Но пока тот только молчал и смотрел не по-хорошему внимательно. Тони это молчание не обманывало; смотреть Уэйну в глаза оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, когда планировал этот разговор.  
\- Я верю, что ты это знаешь и просчитал риски. И да, я понимаю, почему ты отказываешься от операции сейчас. Но послушай, - Тони встал, подвинул планшет в центр стола и вывел огромную 3D-модель. В воздухе повисло изображение сложной белковой структуры. – Я могу предложить тебе решение, которое не потребует стационарного лечения. Можно создать ориентированные на поврежденные клетки моноклональные антитела, взяв за основу образцы твоей крови и костного мозга, - Тони добавил к модели недостающие клеточные структуры и запустил молекулу в цифровой кровоток. - Как и в прогрессивной химиотерапии, будут локально блокироваться рецепторы фактора роста. Ну, одним словом, всякая ерунда в твоем теле перестанет плодить новое поколение ерунды. И я нашел людей, которые гарантируют мне этот результат. Кроме того, тебе действительно не придется каждый курс таскаться по врачам, - Старк смахнул голограмму молекулы, сменив ее на чертеж устройства, над которым ему лично пришлось посидеть полтора месяца после детального изучения новой для себя области. – Первичная гибридома будет ресинтезироваться в культуральном серуме постоянно. Вот в этом термостате. Никаких внешних сервиса и техподдержки, могу лично выписать гарантию на два-три года. Никакой огласки и никаких больниц.  
«Только согласись».  
Что Уэйн понял, что Тони довольно давно и без спросу провел анализ образца его ДНК, он видел ясно. И то, что тот все еще сдерживался и слушал, с учетом всего, что узнал о нем Тони за эти месяцы, давало… надежду. Мысленно подобравшись, Тони схлопнул проекцию – научных терминов и демонстраций было достаточно.  
Уэйн по-прежнему молчал, только костяшки пальцев, что были сомкнуты на краю подлокотника, заметно побелели. Шум прибоя теперь не успокаивал, а бил по нервам. Тони не выдержал первым – отвел взгляд и тихо добавил:  
\- За несколько лет гарантированно выкарабкаешься. Если сейчас согласишься на биопсию костного мозга. Курсы инъекций пару раз в год работе мешать не будут. Ты подумаешь над этим?  
Губы Уэйна дрогнули.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Можно было выдохнуть - от сердца отлегло. Иррационально – ведь Уэйн ему еще ничего не обещал, – но отлегло. Тони верил, что здравый смысл должен победить. Оставалось только открыть на планшете папку со всеми собранными данными и уйти. Тони не смог сдержаться только в одном: уходя, коснулся плеча Уэйна.  
Уже на выходе с террасы Тони заметил боковым зрением, как Брюс тянется к планшету. Чертовски добрый знак.

Дом встретил его молчанием. Тони подошел к бару и налил себе виски.  
\- Сэр, я бы хотел напомнить, что мистер Уэйн получил доступ к управлению домом, - негромко отметил Джарвис. – Изменить коды доступа прямо сейчас?  
Старк выпил виски залпом, отставил стакан и сфокусировал взгляд на панели у барной стойки. Джарвис ждал ответа. Тони коротко усмехнулся:  
\- Нет. Сами в полночь сменятся.  
\- Как посчитаете нужным, сэр.  
Экран погас. Старк кивнул. Он уже давно понял, что нужным он считал - двух совершенно определенных людей. В том числе и этого человека.  
Какие, к черту, коды.  
Тони спустился в лабораторию.  
«Если все же откажется, - подумалось с тоской, - перед отлетом все равно зайдет».  
Расчеты отвлекали, хотя и приходилось перепроверять результаты по несколько раз. Вместо подписи на документах, которые он обещал Пеппер к ночи, стояли круги от кофе. Эта самая ночь наступила неожиданно: Тони поднял голову и обнаружил, что прошло почти шесть часов с момента их разговора с Уэйном.  
На проекторе крутилась голограмма итоговой модели нейронного генератора, но то, что вчера вечером казалось легким, сегодня совершенно не выходило. Тони запустил ладонь в волосы, растрепал, перевел взгляд на Дубину – робот отреагировал на движение, заинтересованно мигнул индикатором и повернулся в сторону кофеварки. Зерна в ней кончились еще пару часов назад и с тех пор так и не самозародились. Это было вопиющей несправедливостью: реакторы-размножители строили последние лет шестьдесят, кофеварок-размножителей не производил никто.  
Индикатор робота снова мигнул.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - протянул Тони. – Не ищи.  
Он снова перевел взгляд на рабочую панель, но и там ничего не изменилось. Тони подпер голову ладонями и закрыл глаза, решив дать себе пятиминутный отдых.  
Он был близок к тому, чтобы на сегодня все бросить и лечь спать. Выспаться. Но ни черта не было готово, и КПД его работы близился к нулю. С таким не ложатся, а усталость от собственной беспомощности сном не лечилась никогда. Сутками в мастерской - да, но не сном. Когда они с Уэйном работали над проектом, он неделями спал по три часа и чувствовал себя превосходно.  
Вопреки тому, что писали газеты, адреналиновым наркоманом он не был - его наркотиком была эйфория от работающих проектов. И, как и любому наркоману, ему хотелось еще.  
Тони надавил на веки, перед глазами заплясали красные пятна. В тот день, когда Уэйн зажимал стремительно пропитывавшийся кровью бинт и продолжал шутить, - Тони было уже несмешно. С такой сворачиваемостью крови долго не живут. И не работают, и не спят по три часа.  
Если Уэйн решит, что Тони не имел права вмешиваться, - будет паршиво; если согласится на лечение - можно будет запасаться кофе на пару лет вперед.  
Но пока была только усталость. И накатывал сон.  
На звук набора кода и открытие двери мастерской Тони отреагировал с опозданием. Обернулся. Уэйн поставил перед ним чашку кофе, сам со второй такой же сел напротив.  
\- Я согласен, Энтони, - сказал Уэйн. – Можешь передать своим людям, что я согласен.  
Он выглядел спокойным. И уверенным в своем решении. Это грело сильнее, чем кружка в руке. Тони едва заметно улыбнулся. И тяжесть, давившая на плечи несколько месяцев, ушла.  
Уэйн откинулся на спинку рабочего стула:  
\- Так что по последним модификациям реактора, про которые ты говорил утром?  
Ночь только начиналась.


End file.
